masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrus: Eye for an Eye
Garrus searches for Sidonis, the individual responsible for the decimation of his team on Omega. The path to this end leads through Harkin, who has taken on the alias of Fade, and aided in Sidonis' disappearence. Acquisition Walkthrough For Garrus' mission, he'll tell you of a turian named Sidonis, who sold out him and his team mates to mercenaries. When Garrus finds out that he is hiding in the Citadel, he'll ask you if you can find him. When agreed upon, you should head to the Citadel and meet Captain Bailey. If you ask him about the man named "Fade", Bailey will tell you that he is working about in the Warehouses. When you head there, you'll meet a volus with a couple of krogan mercs. When you talk to them, you'll have the option to kill them by Renegade interruption or just by talking to them out of it. After you interrogate the volus, you should head to the Factories. There, you'll meet "Fade" (a.k.a. Harkin) who is shipping crates with Blue Suns mercs. After you kill them all and head towards Harkin's hiding place, Garrus will interrogate him. Then, later in the conversation when Harkin gives the location of Sidonis and arranges a "meeting", he'll get ready to shoot Harkin in the legs. You can interrupt him in a Paragon speed time or you can let him shoot him. Either way, Harkin will be left to get caught by C-Sec. After that, Garrus will be a little upset that Harkin didn't get what he deserved. You can either express worry to Garrus about him or just jump to the assassination. But either way wont change his mind. When you head to Sidonis, you can do two things, move out of Garrus' shot for the kill to be in order, or warn Sidonis of the kill. If you do, you'll be met with a Paragon speed time. If you catch him, you'll tell him that you are the only thing in between him and a hole in his head. If you didn't catch him, he'll be assassinated. After you warn Sidonis, you can ask him questions of why he sold his team mates. Garrus will listen in and feel a little bit of pity for Sidonis. Sidonis did it for himself because of an ultimatum. He would wake up sick and cannot sleep and sees his comrades accusing him and food has no taste and sometimes wants to end it all. During the conversations, you can keep on questioning him until Garrus actually holds off on his attack and tells him to leave. If you don't, Garrus will commence the attack anyway. After Garrus tells you gor him to go, you can either tell Sidonis to leave, or leave on your own without telling him. If you tell him, Sidonis will say that he'll make it up to him somehow. If you don't warn Sidonis at the beginning, Sidonis will walk off causing Garrus to kill him. After either warning Sidonis or killing him, Garrus will either be relieved that he avenged his team mates for the kill or have pity for Sidonis after warning him and telling him to leave. Either way, you'll earn and keep his loyalty unless you didn't follow these steps. Mission Summary *Experience: 937 *Credits: **Cerberus Funding: 15,000 **Credits Found: *Powers **Garrus: Armor Piercing Ammo *Resources **Iridium: 2,000 Enemies *LOKI Mech *YMIR Mech *Blue Suns Trooper *Blue Suns Heavy *Blue Suns Legionnaire *Blue Suns Commander Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Loyalty Missions